


We can dance if we want to, we can leave our friends behind.

by Demon_Cookie101



Series: Tumblr ficlets [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:38:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookie101/pseuds/Demon_Cookie101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat decides a birthday is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We can dance if we want to, we can leave our friends behind.

"This is a very bad idea."

"Karkat if you do not shut up for at least three minutes I am going to shove this decorative length of shiny iridescent festive rope up your wastechute and pull it out through your ear do you understand me?"

The look he gives her is hilarious. Part terrified and part weirdly proud.

"You have been hanging around with Rose way too much Kanaya, honestly."

Kanaya raised an eyebrow at him, arching it delicately before leaning over to bop the shorter male on the nose with the end of tinsel.

"Alright alright fine I'll shut up. Can you just tell me why we're using this of all things to decorate this place? And you, Peixes, are you sure he's not coming back til later?"

"Karkat-"

"Honestly Karkat! I told you, Sollux is ah... distracting him."

Everyone present pulls a face, it was still a sort of weird concept of them two together. You weren't even sure how it worked seeing as they both took great pleasure in annoying one another at nearly every chance.

"Sollux said he was taking Eri out to a movie, but for chum reason I reely doubt that."

"As long as he keeps him the fuck away for a few hours I don't give a damn."

"Provided he doesn't pester you earlier in the morning again about what exactly he's done to your moirail." Kanaya looks amused and you smile, looking around the room. It was Eridan's wriggling day, and the three of you had gotten together to completely decorate the main room of the apartment he shares with Karkat, and occasionally Sollux. So far, you'd managed to get the box down from the back of the cupboard that was full of various decorations, and using the vibrantly purple tinsel that was undoubtedly Eridan’s, you'd begun to decorate the room. Kanaya found balloons of all colours and it was your job to blow them up and tie them in really obnoxious places. Like over the doorway where anyones horns were bound to pop them.

Kanaya was on tinsel duty, Karkat was technically supposed to be sorting out the snacks but he was standing in the middle of the room wringing his hands and trying to interfere with the both of you. He was still muttering under his breath when Kanaya turned and shoved him gently back towards the table. He took the hint, hands raised as he fussed over the table, turning a plate this way and that before shaking his head and turning it back. You shared an eyeroll with Kanaya, laughing quietly behind your hand.  
"The fuck are you laughing at?"  
"Are you really that concerned with how everything is going to look?"  
"Yes okay! You know him, it's time I did something fucking nice that didn't include either of us squashed up on that shitty couch watching a movie!"  
"Karkat it will be _fine_. Trust me! He'll never glubbing expect this! I can't wait to sea his face!"

Speaking of which, your adorable sticker covered phone lying on the table buzzes and you snatch it up instantly.  
"We've got ten minutes!"  
"Fuck."  
"Karkat shut up and go hide behind that corner and do not touch any of the decorations."  
Kanaya darted away from the dangling tinsel to stand by the light, you dove behind the couch and peeked over the top.  
" _Horns_ Feferi!"  
Dammit you cant peek over the top. That is not fair.  
Another buzz and you all shut up, hiding as you picked up the faint vibrations of from someone coming down the hall.

"I _swwear_ Sol. That wwas the wworst movvie I have seen since Kar an' Fef ganged up on me an' made me wwatch that shitty fake sci-fi."  
"Eridan you loved it don't lie. I thaw you getting exthited when they pulled out that galactic cruither."  
"Yeah okay _maybe_ there wwere some good bits but that wwas literally just the detailed graphics a the fuckin' starships." You were the keys jangling in the lock and you grinned, waiting.

The door swung up and you all leapt out, yelling 'Surprise!' loudly as Kanaya flicked the light back on. Eridan looked like he'd walked into the wrong room, his mouth was open and his eyes were wide as his fins flared out.  
"WWha-?"  
You bounced over to him, tugging him inside and enveloping him in a hug, squealing happily. "Got you! Happy wriggling day Eridan!"  
Sweet victory, his face is still hilarious. Karkat was next, hugging him quickly before pulling him over.  
You raised an eyebrow at Sollux as they passed you, "so you actually went and saw a movie?"  
A roll of his eyes and he shoved you, smiling. "Yeth we actually fucking did. Don't thound tho thurprithed."

Eridan was exclaiming happily, tearing apart wrapping paper that you'd painstakingly wrapped his gifts with. Wrapping was hard.

He'd set them all up on the other end of the snack table, bouncing happily between you all to hug you and thank you for his gifts. He looked so excited, jammering rapidly in seatongue before switching back to something more understandable for the majority of the room, hugging you hard.

When he'd finally settled down a bit, you were close enough to hear him and Karkat from your position by the snack table. As far as you could see, both of them looked _this_ close to crying as Eridan enveloped him in a tight hug and pressed his face to his hair. His rings glinted and you smiled, looking away as he spoke softly.  
"Thank you. For evverythin'."


End file.
